Chocolate Buttons
by Winter's Light
Summary: [[Drabble]] Fuji visits his brother's dorm on Valentine's day. He has chocolates in his custody. [Crack pairing]


**Author's Note:** Second entry for tenipuri's 2nd annual Valentine's Day contest under fanfiction category. Crack pairing. FujiSyuusukeXMizukiHajime. Written for O-chama though I doubt she'd ever find this… And I'm sorry for the OOCness. I've never done this type of pairing and thought it'd be fun to experiment.

Warning: Short.

Chocolate Buttons

He liked him.

Everything.

The way his brown hair framed his delicate cheeks and ended at the collar bone just perfectly, it captivated him.

The way he would open his lidded eyes to reveal those gorgeous sapphire irises that seemed to freeze a person when they looked into his eyes.

The way his body moved when striking the yellow tennis ball across the net. His arm would slowly and gracefully move into the position to attack. Feet carefully poised and legs positioned so they wouldn't get in the way…

It was like watching a dance.

When watching him play tennis, his body would move as if he were dancing. Arms, swinging with the music and legs - skillfully danced left, right…

The wind would rustle at times and blew his hair, lifting the sweaty bangs off his surprisingly pale face and showing off his delicate features.

Even when he was sweating, even when he was in the lowest point, even when it rained and he stood underneath it, he was still the most beautiful thing to watch.

Mizuki Hajime found Fuji Syuusuke fascinating.

--

It all started on Valentine's Day when Fuji Syuusuke decided to visit his brother.

"Aniki! What are you doing here?" Yuuta asked, eyebrows raised up and a perplexed frown decorated his features. He had opened the door to their dorm and found his brother standing there with a smile.

"Hello Yuuta!" Fuji greeted, waving slightly. He tilted a head to look inside - the room was filled with purple-colored sheets and curtains on one side and the other side looked fairly normal. Fuji guessed it was Mitsuki or whatever that guy's name was.

Mizuki looked up from his book in which he had been reading (Doubles for Dummies). Noticing that it was the elder Fuji, he tucked the book under his pillows for some reading later.

"Ah! Fuji Syuusuke!" he smirked and greeted, walking up to the fair-haired prodigy whom he called his rival. "How nice of us to meet again!"

Fuji's smile widened as if he had thought of something. "Ah! Mitsuki-kun!" he said. A strange glint was sprinkled around his eyes.

Mizuki resisted the urge to pummel the Seigaku resident prodigy. "It's Mizuki, Mizuki Hajime," he reminded, a strange vein popping larger and larger.

"Ah! I remember now!" Fuji played innocent, rubbing his chin as if pondering in deep thought.

"Aniki, what are you doing here?" Yuuta interrupted their friendly conversation as he appeared behind the two of them from closing the door shut.

Fuji spun around to face his brother. Without warning, he hugged the younger Fuji and smiled. "Ah, Yuuta, you've grown so much since I've last seen you!" he crooned.

"You just saw me last week!" Yuuta croaked out from his brother's strangled hugs.

Mizuki frowned, "Let go of Yuuta-kun," he commanded.

Fuji turned to glare at St. Rudolph's manager, lidded eyes opened and deep sapphire eyes that seem to pin him down to the floor landed on him.

"Er… I'm the manager!" he explained, looking a bit nervous.

Fuji seemed as if he had decided to maim the manager later and let go of his younger brother. "Yuuta! I've brought chocolates!" he declared, holding up a plastic bag that none of the St. Rudolph residents had seen before.

He pulled out a shoe-box size box and handed it to his brother. "Here you are!" he happily said, close now closed and normal.

Yuuta looked surprised as the box was shoved into his hands. He looked at it, lifting it up as if inspecting it. Fuji seemed to think so for he chuckled and told him nothing was wrong.

Yuuta raised an eyebrow and opened it. "Raspberry pie!" he exclaimed, looking thrilled at the fact that he had received his favorite dessert. "I'll go get the others and we can all share it!" he excitedly told his brother, running out of the dorm room.

He left a very pale Mizuki and a grinning Fuji. Fuji smirked and the door slowly creaked to a close. The prodigy locked the door with a small click!

"Shall we begin?"

--

Yuuta's smile froze as he stopped mid-way in the halls.

He had left Mizuki with his brother.

His **brother.**

Mizuki…

…and his brother.

He spun around, intent on saving his senpai.

And save the carpet from some bloodshed.

--

Fuji spun around from the door in which he had been facing. Smile plastered on his face, he reached in his plastic bag - Mizuki gulped, was it a knife? - and pulled out another box.

This one wrapped with ribbons and purple wrapping paper. It wasn't his birthday… Mizuki blinked.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Mizuki blinked again. "What?" he asked, staring at the box suspiciously, glancing up once at his rival.

Fuji's grinned seemed to widened. "I like you."

That was impossible. No way. Never in a million years.

Not him. Not the one person who hated his guts but…

Mizuki smirked - he would play along. He accepted the box and glanced at it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Fuji asked, his eyes seemed playful and maybe, Mizuki thought, he really meant it.

Mizuki smiled. "Fine fine…" his hands worked to unravel the mysterious box. He lifted the top and stared at it. What the heck were they?

Fuji seemed to understand Mizuki's unasked question. "They're chocolate buttons," he explained, reaching over and pointing at the small button-shaped chocolate. Each had little holes but…

Mizuki wasn't concentrating on that. He felt the smaller male's body get closer to his, the warmth filled his inner being. His cheeks reddened.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked, looking at Mizuki.

Mizuki shook his head.

"Anyways, you can sew them onto your favorite shirts and I can come over some time," Fuji finished explaining, looking just as normal as ever.

It took a while before Mizuki realized what Fuji had meant.

-end-

Omake:

"Open the door Aniki! Don't kill Mizuki-senpai!" Yuuta's voice from behind the door was heard. Several knocks followed.


End file.
